Olaf/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Lokfar, Freljord |residence = Freljord |occupation = (Drummer for Pentakill ) |faction = Freljord (Winter's Claw) |allies = |friends = Sejuani, Volibear |rivals = |related = The Freljord }} Lore Most men would say that death is a thing to be feared; none of those men would be Olaf. The Berserker lives only for the roar of a battle cry and the clash of steel. Spurred on by his hunger for glory and the looming curse of a forgettable death, Olaf throws himself into every fight with reckless abandon. Surrendering to the bloodlust deep within his being, Olaf is only truly alive when grappling with the jaws of death. The coastal peninsula of Lokfar is among the most brutal places in the Freljord. There, rage is the only fire to warm frozen bones, blood is the only liquid that flows freely, and there is no worse fate than to grow old, frail, and forgotten. Olaf was a warrior of Lokfar with no shortage of glories and no hesitation to share them. While boasting one evening with his clansmen over the burning embers of a razed village, one of the elder warriors grew tired of Olaf's bluster. The old fighter goaded Olaf to read the omens and see if Olaf's fortunes matched his gloating. Emboldened by the challenge, Olaf mocked the aged raider's envy and tossed the knuckle bones of a long-dead beast to predict the heights of glory he'd achieve in death. All mirth left the gathering as the clansmen read the portents: the bones spoke of a long life and a quiet passing. Infuriated, Olaf stormed into the night determined to prove the prediction false by finding and slaughtering Lokfar's feared frost serpent. The monster had consumed thousands, man and ship alike, in its long lifetime and to die in battle with it would be a fitting end for any warrior. As Olaf hurled himself into the blackness of its maw, he fell deeper into the blackness of his mind. When the shock of freezing water roused him from the dark, there was only the butchered carcass of the beast afloat beside him. Thwarted but not defeated, Olaf set out to hunt down every legendary creature with claws and fangs, hoping that the next battle would be his last. Each time he charged headlong toward his coveted death, only to be spared by the frenzy that washed over him while on its brink. Olaf concluded that no mere beast could grant him a warrior's death. His solution was to take on the most fearsome tribe in the Freljord: the Winter's Claw. appeared amused by Olaf's challenge to her warband, but his audacity would earn him no mercy. She ordered the charge and sent scores of her warriors to overwhelm Olaf. One by one, they fell until he lost himself in the bloodlust once again, effortlessly cutting a path to the leader of the Winter's Claw. The clash between Olaf and Sejuani rocked the glaciers with its force, and though he seemed unstoppable, Sejuani battled the berserker to a standstill. As they stood deadlocked, Sejuani's glare penetrated Olaf's berserker haze in a way no weapon ever could. His frenzy abated long enough for her to make him an offer: Sejuani swore that she would find Olaf his glorious death if he would lend his axe to her campaign of conquest. In that moment, Olaf vowed he would carve his legacy into the Freljord itself. Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Brolaf= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon Using * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon dying * * * * Development '' was designed by Coronach. Eagle Rider concept.jpg|Olaf Initial concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Olaf.jpg|Olaf concept art Olaf OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Olaf Splash Art Olaf ForsakenSkin.jpg|1st Forsaken Olaf Splash Art Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|1st Glacial Olaf Splash Art Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHeroChampion Sneak Peek: Olaf, the Berserker As you may have observed throughout your time in Runeterra, the League of Legends Design Team seeks to promote synergy whenever possible (like a boss). Between champions with guns, champions with cultural ties, and champions under five feet tall, there are a ton of ways that our champions synergize with one another. We felt that the champion, , however, didn't have enough kindred spirits at his disposal. This is an important issue! We're talking about ensuring that an important subculture in the League of Legends gets equal representation! That subculture is, of course: vicious, axe-wielding maniacs. To bolster the ranks of this often under appreciated demographic, we're pleased to be able to introduce Olaf, the Berserker. And just to make sure he fits the bill exactly, this guy actually has a pair of axes. So strap on the nearest helmet, sharpen your great sword, and raise an ice cold flagon of mead in honor of Olaf, the latest champion to grace the Field of Justice. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= On an uncharted continent beyond Valoran's grasping clutches, the conqueror named Olaf was born to a long tradition of soldiers unlike most others. Berserkers, as they tout themselves, are warriors who channel fury deep from their cores, unleashing pure and savage wrath upon their enemies. This fearsome evolution is a product of their unforgiving home, Lokfar – a barren tundra where all creatures must vie bitterly for every resource. Olaf belonged to a seafaring clan known for ruthlessly pillaging any and all villages within reach of their dragon-crested longboats. The last time he saw his icy home, Olaf was embarking on an expedition to pioneer and plunder a distant land known only to legend. However, while underway, a terrible storm sprung up and Olaf and his crew were thrown to the mercy of a roiling and pitiless sea. His ship destroyed, his crew nowhere to be found, Olaf miraculously washed up untold miles from "friendly" waters on the foreign shores of Valoran, south of Demacia. This unfamiliar place stunned and frightened the Berserker, for Lokfar is not privy to such potent magicians. Approaching them, Olaf hoped that they could use their mysterious powers to send him back to his people. A bargain was struck. Olaf would use his awesome prowess as a warrior to serve the unusual wars of Valoran in the League of Legends, and in exchange the sorcerers would find him a way to return. Despite his participation in the League, Olaf knows better than to trust the "finger wagglers" that run the Institute of War. He deliberately keeps details of his life and home from them. After all, with enough information, they would most certainly find the Lokfarians and dominate them as they have dominated all of Valoran, keeping both quietly – and unwittingly – in their thrall. :"Beware the war cry of the Berserker. What surges toward you is unyielding, free from the shackles of reason." Patch History ** Now grants % bonus Movement Speed towards enemies for 1 second. V4.18: * General ** Texture update to Classic, Brolaf, Forsaken and Glacial. V4.13: * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Healing amplification increased to +1% per 2% missing health from +1% per 2.5% missing health. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V4.5: * General ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. V4.1: * ** Slow reduced to from . V3.13: * ** Slow duration increased to - seconds from 1-2 seconds. ** Mana cost changed to 60 from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to from . * ** Cost lowered to 30% of the damage dealt from 40%. V3.12: rework * General ** Base mana reduced to 235 from 270. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow percent increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1-2 seconds based on distance traveled (from 2.5 seconds flat). ** Slow no longer decays. ** Minimum throw distance added (400). ** Axes now stick in walls and structures only if they would land in impassible terrain. ** Axes now make jungle monsters ignore unit collision (to better enable Olaf's axe pickup play in the jungle). * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from . ** Now grants % attack speed. ** Now provides 1% extra healing for every 2.5% health that Olaf is missing ** Bonus life steal retained. ** Bonus attack damage and spell vamp removed. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage ratio increased to from . ** Health cost is equal to 40% of total damage dealt (unchanged ratio). ** Health cost is now refunded if it kills the target. ** Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Reckless Swing by 1 second. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100. ** Mana cost removed. ** Now passively provides armor and magic resist. ** Active reworked: now removes the bonus armor and magic resist passive and grants bonus attack damage while active. ** Olaf now turns red when Ragnarok is active. ** Crowd control immunity retained. V3.6: * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. V3.01: * ** Slow now fades over the duration. * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12. * ** No longer passively grants bonus armor penetration. ** Now only grants bonus armor penetration while active. V1.0.0.152: * General ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.139: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.136: * ** Updated buff tooltip to reflect that it now grants armor and magic resist instead of flat damage reduction. V1.0.0.135: * General ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : ** Damage increased to from . ** Scaling changed to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Cooldown reduction from picking up the axe reduced to seconds from 6. * ** Now grants armor and magic resist instead of flat damage reduction. V1.0.0.129: * ** Olaf is now immune to blinds and silences for the duration. V1.0.0.128: * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1500. * ** It now breaks crowd control effects upon activation. ** Duration changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from . V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 14. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. V1.0.0.115: * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. V1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit the same target twice. V1.0.0.110: * ** Fixed a bug where could not deal damage to the same target within 1 second of the previous hit. V1.0.0.109: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. V1.0.0.108: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health scaling increased to 1% from 0.5%. V1.0.0.107: * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. * ** Health scaling changed to 0.5% at all ranks from %. ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Damage reduction reduced to from . V1.0.0.98: * ** Slow increased to % from %. V1.0.0.96: * ** Now displays "Cannot be Disabled!" when it blocks a debuff. V1.0.0.87: Added. * (Innate) ** For each 1% of health missing, Olaf's attack speed is increased by 1%. * (Q) ** Olaf throws an axe into the ground at a target location, dealing damage to units it passes through and slowing their movement speed. If Olaf picks up the axe, the ability's cooldown is reduced by 6 seconds. * (W) ** Olaf's attack damage is increased, based on his health, and he gains massive lifesteal and spell vamp. * (E) ** Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target and himself. * (Ultimate) ** Olaf is immune to disables, has increased armor penetration and reduces incoming damage by a flat amount. }} References cs:Olaf/Příběh de:Olaf/Background fr:Olaf/Historique pl:Olaf/historia sk:Olaf/Background Category:Champion backgrounds